Becareful What You Witch for
by charming writer
Summary: In story eleven the Oracle and the Source send a dragon warlock after the charmed ones with the help of a Genie who tricks them into wishes Dan finds out the truth about Piper and leaves and Melissa recieves some shocking news from the future to.


**Be Careful What You Witch For**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Be Careful What You Witch For except for an added or changed scene and different people like Andy's in here instead of Dick as is the Source and the Oracle not the Council who were the Triad as there vanquished now and a huge thing about Melissa's future happens at the end. **

_Episode Eleven_

Source's Liar Tuesday Seventh March

_It's dark and foggy the Source in his black robes is standing in front of a dragon warlock who has a Genie bottle on the ground next to him the Oracles over by the other side on her pedestal._

Source: Time and time again the charmed ones have thwarted my plans but not just those other witches in San Francisco have also and from what I've learned all of them have been turned.

Dragon Warlock:My liegeI descend from a long line of Dragon Warlocks when my father died he left me three things the power of flight fire and the passion and hatred of those who killed him witches and I will not rest until all of them are put to rest.

Source: And what makes you think you can kill them? All those who've tried have failed.

Oracle:He will with a little help.

_She clicks his fingers and smoke blows out of the bottle a male Genie appears._

Dragon Warlock:A Genie? You can't be serious.

Oracle:Tell them what you told me.

Genie:Well actually that was kinda a thing just between you and me.

Oracle: (Forceful) Tell them.

Genie:Alright well the best way to destroy witches is not to treat them like witches but to treat them like humans most of your evil doers naughty types think it's best to deprive humans of what they desire no the way to get them is to give them exactly what they desire you grant them wishes which'll lead to their undoing.

Dragon Warlock:We don't know that he's a Genie.

Source: If I agree to this plan how do we proceed?

Genie:All you do is make sure the bottle crosses paths with the witches and let el Genie grandee here take it from there.

Dragon Warlock:With all due respect my liege Genie's only work for themselves if he grants them three wishes he goes free how do you know he won't betray you?

Oracle:Because although he'll have his freedom he won't be free from us.

Source: Exactly as long as you're a Genie I can find you anytime anywhere.

Sunroom

_Phoebe Leo Piper and Melissa are there Phoebe's groaning while Melissa's bandaging up her ankle._

Phoebe:Okay check my to do list it says bank dry clean and get a pedicure not kick box a beast I mean there I was walking along minding my own business and 'wham!' it was like a random attack a demonic drive-by.

_Melissa moves the bandage up her ankle a bit hurting it more._

Phoebe: Ow that hurts.

Melissa: Well you sprained it, it will do.

Phoebe: (Pointing to Leo) why couldn't you have healed it?

Leo: Because you weren't dieing Phoebe.

Piper:Don't worrysisnothing in our lives is random anymore.

Phoebe:Yeah and we keep saying that but what does it mean? Is there some kind of cosmic order to all this? Are we on some kinda list? And if so how many points are we worth?

Leo: Phoebe.

Phoebe:What? We've had a great time so far wiping out a tonne of nasties and thankfully not faced the source yet but I just wanna know if we've tripped some supernatural alarm or anything owie and will we really ever learn what it really means?

Melissa: Well not to sound all white lightery Aunt Phoebe but everything happens in its own time.

Leo: Exactly you can't rush what's to be.

Piper:Okay how about what already is Dan's back in town from staying with his parents.

Leo:So?

Piper:So what am I goanna tell him? The last time I saw him I was about to marry you when he handed me proof that you were killed in ninety forty two. He'll expect some kinda reaction.

Phoebe:How about "Hey Dan you're right I am a necrophiliac."

Piper:Phoebe.

_She playfully hits her leg._

Phoebe:Ow why does everyone Phoebe me all the time?

_Prue walks in wearing her fuchsia paisley blouse._

Prue:Hey.

Piper:Hey where you off to?

Prue: Lunch date at Café Le Bleu with Andy he's meeting me from the police station.

Melissa: Oh how romantic.

Prue: Yeah well it's the first time in ages we've been able to do that what with the constant demon attacks.

Piper:Okay well I've gotta open the club will you and Mel be alright?

_Piper stands up._

Phoebe:Yes.

_Melissa helps Phoebe up._

Phoebe: Thanks Mel I'm goanna walk around try and loosen up my ankle.

Hallway

_They walk into the hallway and open the front door there's a box sitting on the doorstep Prue picks it up._

Melissa: Hey what's that?

Prue:I don't know.

_Prue opens the lid._

Piper: Somebody got a secret admirer?

_Piper takes a bottle out of the box._

Phoebe:Eww it's so dusty who would send us something like this?

_Phoebe rubs the bottle the lid flies off and the Genie appears._

Genie:Your wish is my command.

_They stand there in awe. _

Prue: (In awe) Oh my god.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

DANIEL GORDON

GUEST STARRING

THE SOURCE

THE ORACLE

DRAGON WARLOCK

GENIE

San Francisco Bay and City

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst Christina Aquilera's "Genie in A Bottles" playing._

If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle you gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression gotta like what you do I'm a genie in a bottle baby gotta rub me the right way honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby come, come, come on and let me out

Lounge

_Everyone's there including the Genie._

Phoebe:I don't get it you've been stuck in that bottle for two hundred years then someone finally sends you to us and you've no idea who licked the stamp? I find that very hard to believe.

Prue: What and a Genie man standing in our lounge wearing that offering to each grant a wish isn't?

Genie:What? I don't get it you win the lotto and you're asking for explanations?

Piper:Actually we'd like to know who to send the thank you note to.

Genie:I don't know okay all I remembers you rubbed the lamp I came out and now I serve oh look at that mmm snacks.

_He walks over to the table and picks up a peanut. _

Genie: What I wouldn't give to taste food just once and to smell it even.

Leo: I don't trust him Genie's are tricksters by nature they can and will do anything just to be freed.

Genie: What're you the butler? Come on everybody's got wishes I mean most people spend their entire lives with their wishes never coming true here's your chance.

Melissa:No ways this legit.

Genie:You think so? You're not even getting any wishes.

Melissa: No but I saw Aladdin when I was five.

Genie: Well let me tell you lady this is the thing alright I stay here till I grant three wishes one from each of them.

_He points to the charmed ones._

Genie: Those are the rules no wishes permanent house guest and let me tell you I snore make house calls and can't pay even you think I'll put the CD's back in the right case? No so why don't you all talk amongst yourselves and I'll be over there because I've a hunch I'll be staying here a while nice house by the way.

_He walks into another room._

Prue: He's enjoying this.

Piper:Alright Leo what else do you know about Genies?

Leo:Well the good things they're not evil by nature they can't harm you unless you wish for something.

_The Genie's in the other room throwing a vase up in the air._

Phoebe:And what's so dangerous about making a wish?

Melissa:Well with Genie's there's always an unforeseen consequence for example a man wishes for a car the next day his dad dies and he inherits his car.

Piper:So as long as we don't wish.

Leo:You're free and clear.

Prue:Clear enough to make a lunch date?

Melissa: Yes the further you stay away from him the better.

Phoebe: Okay you two go on ahead leave the Genie with the cripple I'm not really in a wishing mood.

_Prue kisses her on the cheek._

Prue:Thank you gimp.

_She leaves._

Piper:You sure?

Melissa: Don't worry I'll stay with her and we'lllook through the Book and see if we can UPS him back to wherever he came from.

Piper:Alright.

_Leo and Piper leave the room Melissa holds onto Phoebe and helps her to walk out the room the Genie comes back in._

Genie:So uh what's it goanna be Master Phoebe?

Cafe Le Blue

_Prue's there with Andy._

Andy: Wow you actually found a Genie in our house?

Prue:Yeah and we're stuck with him till we make three wishes.

Andy: Can't you just send him back to where he came from?

Prue:We are Mel and Phoebe is looking in the Book of Shadows as we speak.

_Prue looks at the menu._

Prue: So what would you like?

Andy: Mmm I don't know if I fancy the Caesar salad or the steak what about you?

Prue:I might've the pasta.

Andy: Okay.

_The Genie appears really tiny standing on the top of Andy's menu._

Genie:Hey Andy.

_He sees the Genie who jumps in his mouth and goes down his throat Andy starts acting like the Genie Andy dips his fingers in the butter._

Genie/Andy:Don't you just love butter? Oh creamy goodness to your health.

_He licks off the butter._

Prue:Um Andy are you?

Genie/Andy:Sick and tired of this us having to snatch every moment we have just to be husband and wife because of constant demon attacks which's stopping us from even having a physical relationship

Prue:Andy.

Genie/Andy: Well its true isn't it? I mean come on there must've been a time in our lives before you were a witch and there were demons when we didn't have this kind of trouble.

Prue: When we were teenagers yes but.

Genie/Andy: And wouldn't you love to go back to that?

Prue: Who wouldn't but I'm an adult now and that's in my past I mean it's not like that can happen again so.

Genie/Andy:If you want it your wish is my command.

_He clicks his fingers and you hear a chime Prue's face glows._

Attic

_Phoebe's sitting on the couch whilst Melissa's flipping through the Book of Shadows Genie appears._

Genie:Hi how about great fortune? You want that?

Phoebe:After taxes not worth it.

Genie:Okay what about land power beauty?

Melissa:She said no alright.

Genie: Excuse me I was talking to her not you uh who am I kidding?

_Phoebe turns her head to Melissa._

Phoebe:Why's he not in the book?

Genie: Because the only way to get rid of me is to make three wishes come on large or small I do all kinds only no world peace I can't do that.

Melissa: Of course not your job has limitations.

Genie:Yeah well so does yours.

_He looks at Phoebe's bandaged foot._

Phoebe:Occupational hazard.

Genie: Really? I thought the swelling would've died down a little since Miss Doctor here bandaged it for you sloppy work if you ask me.

_Melissa goes right up close to him._

Melissa: (Angry) Hey buddy you better not questioning my medical talents or I'll show you what I can really do like break every bone in your body.

Genie: Or you could let me grant your Aunt the wish to be as powerful as she wanted so that wouldn't happen again.

_Phoebe thinks about it for a second._

Melissa: Don't even think about it Phoebe your not interested.

Genie:Oh not interested not interested in absolute power you're a rocket scientist you know that.

Clubroom

_Leo and Piper are sitting at a table._

Piper:I mean poor Dan I mean it would just be so much easier if I could be honest with him but other than saying 'Leo's a white lighter' what do I tell him?

Leo:What more does he need to know Piper? Can't you just lie?

Piper: Honey I've done that enough already.

_Dan walks downstairs Piper sees him._

Piper:Dan.

Dan: Ohyou've gotta be kidding me.

_He starts to leave._

Piper:Um Dan wait.

_She stands up and walks over to him._

Piper: I think it's time we talked.

Dan:I don't think there's anything to talk about Piper.

_The Genie appears nearby. _

Dan: It's your life.

Piper:Uh Leo can you give us a second please?

Leo:Sure yeah.

_He walks away._

Dan:What do you expect from me? I'd really like to know because at this point I really don't know what to expect from you I mean how can you be married to this guy after everything I found out about him he's a fraud.

Piper:Dan I know who Leo is I always have.

Dan:What?

Piper:It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've.

Dan:Wait I've spent all this time worrying about you worrying about who he is and you've known all along?

Piper:Well uh it's very complicated.

Dan:Complicated, Complicated.

_He leaves Leo comes back._

Piper:He's right he deserves to know but what can I tell him what am I gonna do? I just wish he could somehow move on with his life.

Genie:Your wish is my command.

_He clicks his fingers and disappears._

Attic

_Phoebe's still on the couch she's reading a book with her glasses whilst Melissa closes the Book of Shadows the Genie appears next door and scares them._

Phoebe:Hey don't do that.

Genie:Is that a wish?

Phoebe:No it's not a wish.

Genie: So figured out how to get rid of me yet?

Melissa: Yes all we have to do is get you back in the bottle though we've no idea how to do that but we'll figure it out.

Genie:Well wish it Master Phoebe and it'll be so otherwise your only shots if I volunteered to leave willingly and news flash.

_He sits on the footstool where Phoebe's foots resting and he hits her ankle._

Genie: That'll never happen.

Phoebe:Oww!

_Melissa hits Genie's arm._

Melissa: Hey watch it with the leg man.

Genie:I'm sorry look could you stop trying to banish me long enough for me to try a little something on you its wish free.

_The Genie starts massaging her foot._

Phoebe:Ow, ow, ow wow ooh oh how'd you learn to do that?

Genie:Little something a Sultan taught me.

Phoebe:Okay then just out of curiosity what would you wish for yourself? I mean you must've heard them all right? So what would be your wish?

Genie:That's easy I'd wish for the little things you know things people take for granted like the feeling of a sun tan the taste of ice cream preferably chocolate sex oh.

_Melissa gives him a look on her face._

Genie: That looks like it could be a little bit of fun to be human yeah that's what I'd wish for so what did you do to yourself here?

Phoebe:I was demon duelling and one of my kicks was a little off centre.

Genie:So you uh finished them off with your scary witchy power?

Phoebe:No that, that's my power.

Genie:That's it?

Phoebe:That and premonitions.

Genie:You're a witch with no real powers?

Melissa: Hey watch what you say Genie Phoebe has kick ass powers thank you.

Genie: No sure um premonitions those are those are great but.

Phoebe:I know I know I mean I'd love an active power but what can you do?

_The Genie stands up._

Genie:You just did it.

_Phoebe gets up and throws down her book her and Melissa both cover their mouths. _

Genie: And I know exactly where to get one.

Phoebe:Was that a?

Genie: A wish? Yeah, yeah it was.

_He clicks his fingers and a choker disappears from around his neck. _

Genie: That's three and I'm free.

Melissa:Three? But that wasn't even one.

Phoebe: Yeah that wasn't a real wish because I didn't say "I wish"

Genie:That's three and I'm gone.

_He starts leaving._

Phoebe:Okay if you're free then where's my power?

_He leaves. _

Phoebe: Hello Genie?

Driveway 

_Piper and Leo pull up in her car next door Dan's talking to a real estate he has a for sale sign on his lawn Piper and Leo get out of the car._

Piper:Um I'll be right back.

_She walks next door._

Dan's Front Lawn

Dan:Well thank you very much for your time I appreciate it.

_They shake hands and the real estate guy leaves._

Piper: Hey what's going on?

Dan:I um I got a job offer in Portland and have decided to take it.

Piper:Just like that?

Dan:Just like thatI think it's time to move on with my life don't you? Look I've gotta go.

Piper:Right.

_Dan goes inside Piper walks back over to Leo. _

Driveway

Piper: Something's not right.

Leo:Well it's probably for the best.

Piper:No something he said when I asked.

_Suddenly Prue's cars heard screeching down the street she slams on the brakes and stops in front of the house Prue gets out looking different she has a fringe ands wearing braces Andy gets outta the other side._

Prue: Hey Piper check it out.

Andy: Wait Prue.

_She runs up the stairs Andy follows. _

Prue: So the valet guy said that this cool rides mine can you believe it? Ooh who's the cute boy?

Piper: Prue?

Prue:Hey you okay? I mean don't take this the wrong way but you're looking kinda old.

Piper:And you're back in braces when did this happen?

Andy: At the restaurant the Genie got into me somehow and made her wish a wish.

_Piper and Leo look at each other they hear Phoebe scream from upstairs in the attic. _

Piper: Phoebe?

Attic 

_Prue Leo Andy and Piper walk in._

Leo:Phoebe?

Melissa: She's up there.

_They look up seeing Phoebe floating in the air._

Andy: What happened?

Phoebe: I don't know one minute I'm down there and the next I'm up here I can't get down and I don't know how I got up.

Melissa: Dad you better help her.

Leo: Right.

_He goes over to Phoebe and levitates up to her level and helps her down _

Leo:I've got you.

Phoebe: Thank you Leo.

Leo:No problem.

_They land on the ground._

Prue:That was so totally cool so do I get that power when I get old too?

Piper:Alright let's get something straight we're not old just older than you are right now for some reason.

Melissa:Wait a minute how old you exactly?

Prue:Seventeen.

Andy:Seventeen? Prue was a nightmare at that age why would she wish for that?

Leo:She didn't she probably wished for something she could only get by being seventeen.

Melissa: Which would explain why she has no memory of being older?

Phoebe:Yeah but how's that even possible? I mean it's just so.

_She starts floating again._

Phoebe: Wow.

_Leo holds her arms._

Leo:Alright you know what? Why don't you just keep your arms down until you learn how to work the controls okay?

Phoebe: Good idea.

Piper:(to Prue) so you sure you don't remember anything about witches Genies demons warlocks the Source?

Prue:No but it all sounds totally bitchin' this' such a cool book what is it?

_She starts flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows._

Piper:We'll tell you when you're older let go of it stop it stop it.

Melissa:Unfortunatelyyou guys have another problem at seventeen Aunt Prue didn't have her powers yet which makes you guys more vulnerable.

Phoebe:Yeah especially if whoever sent the Genies a demon or something.

Andy: Or even the Source.

_You hear the front door fly open from downstairs._

Dragon Warlock:Where's my power? I want it back.

Phoebe:Who's that?

Piper:A demon or something (to Prue) you two stay here Mel look after them.

Melissa: Right.

_Leo Piper and Phoebe walk half way down the stairs._

Stairs

Leo:Remember what was said about wishes and strings attached? That Genie gave you a power but he must've stolen it from him.

Piper:So we're thinking demon or warlock?

Phoebe:I don't know.

_Prue comes downstairs._

Prue: Oh my god who's the hottie?

_Andy comes down behind her._

Andy: Prue.

Piper:Oh my god gets her outta here now go you three.

_Leo orbs Andy and Prue back upstairs the dragon warlock breathes fire at them Piper freezes it and him._

Piper: Okay.

Phoebe:Okay, okay alright.

_Phoebe hops downstairs with Piper's help._

Piper:Easy.

Phoebe:Okay now what?

Piper:Well we can't vanquish him if we don't know what he is.

Phoebe:So why don't I just fly him outta here and dump him somewhere.

Piper:I don't know can you do that?

Phoebe:I've no idea but I can try and do that I mean I've always wanted an active power right?

Piper:Uh huh.

Phoebe:And if Superman could fly then I should be able to so let's see what it can do.

Piper:Alright.

Phoebe:Alright.

_Phoebe raises her arms and flies towards the dragon warlock she grabs him and he unfreezes Phoebe flies outside the house._

Piper:Phoebe?

Golden Gate Park

_Flying above the park Phoebe drops him somewhere then circles round and heads home._

Attic

_Piper and Melissa are there looking in a section of the book about the dragon warlock there's no picture of him Leo walks in._

Leo: Your new little sister's in her bedroom checking out the clothes.

Piper:Nice to see some things never change uh I think we found our fire breather.

_Phoebe flies past the window._

Phoebe:Uh guys?

Leo:(reading from the book) Dragon Warlock.

_Melissa looks behind her but is not sure where the noise is coming from. _

Leo: Most feared witch killer there is he can fly breathe fire.

_Phoebe flies past another window Piper looks up also outside but sees nothing. _

Leo: Has supernatural strength you're goanna need the power of three to vanquish him.

Piper:Which we don't have right now.

_Melissa and her start walking towards the window._

Piper: If I ever find that Genie again I'm goanna wish him into oblivion.

_Phoebe flies past the window again yelling._

Melissa: Did you hear that?

Leo:Hear what?

_Suddenly Phoebe flies straight towards the window and crashes through it she slides across the floor her hairs all messed up._

Piper:Oh my god you alright?

Phoebe:Uh huh.

_Piper and Melissa help her up._

Melissa: Alright?

Phoebe: I'm great.

Piper:Okay alright oh, oh alright.

Phoebe:Flying's awesome it's just the landing part that's a bitch.

Piper:Yeah alright people how do we fix this?

Melissa: Oh I know how according to the book we've gotta get the Genie back into the bottle It's the only way to undo the wishes and make everything back to normal.

Leo:Yeah but first we gotta find him and we don't even known where to start.

Phoebe:Well he's really got a thing for food maybe he went back to that cafe where he found Prue.

Melissa:It's worth a try.

Café Le Bleu

_The Genie's there sitting at a table and shoving food in his mouth Leo and Piper are nearby Piper freezes him and the restaurant and they walk over to him_

Piper:This guy's not a Genie he's a pig.

_She unfreezes him. _

Piper: Hi wanna know what I'm wishing for now?

Genie: Look uh you're probably a little bit upset huh?

Piper:No I've moved past upset and straight to been pissed off you tricked us and now there's a warlock who's trying to turn us into witch kebabs.

Genie:Warlock? What warlock?

Leo:A dragon warlock the one you stole the flying power from you remember him?

Genie:Wow he came already? Wait a sec how did he know where to look for it?

Piper:I don't know you tell us.

Genie:Well I didn't tell him look he probably just tracked it somehow that's all I don't know we're not partners I got this gig on my own.

Leo:Wait, wait, wait, wait gig? So somebody did send you who was it the Source?

Genie:Well you see that's part of the Genie client privilege thing I couldn't possibly tell you plus that and they'll kill me.

Piper:They're goanna have to wait in line alright let's go.

_He picks up some food. _

Piper: Put that down.

Genie:Hey let me have just one more.

Piper:Let's go no put that down.

Genie: You're a real kill joy you know that.

Piper:You know what? You're going right back in that bottle buddy.

_Suddenly the Genie disappears._

Piper: What happened? Where did he go? I thought you said free Genie's don't have powers.

Leo:They don't It's somebody who does must've wanted him badly.

Source's Lair

_The Source the Oracle the dragon warlock and the Genie are there._

Source: It has come to our attention that you've violated the pact your accuser will now speak.

Dragon Warlock:He used the Halliwells' wishes not to destroy them but to free himself from his bottle.

Oracle: What do you say to this charge Genie?

Genie:It was all part of the master plan alright and those witches would be dead right now if puff over here hadn't screwed everything up.

Dragon Warlock: Screwed everything up?

_He grabs the Genie's clothes. _

Dragon Warlock: You stole my flying power from me.

Genie:Borrowed okay the terms borrowed and I knew.

_The dragon warlock lets go of his shirt _

Genie: It would piss you off so bad that you'd be more motivated into getting out there and kill you some witches.

Source:But your plan failed the dragon's attack was thwarted.

Genie:Look you don't go after the witches with powers okay you go after the one without.

Oracle: But what about Melissa? I had a vision she'll save Prue from the warlock.

Source: Not if I've anything to do with it.

Prue/Andy's Bedroom

_Prue and Andy are there._

Andy: Okay Prue I'm just goanna go to the bathroom and pay a visit stay here don't move okay?

Prue: I promise.

_Andy leaves._

Prue: Sucker.

_She gets up off the bed and goes into her wardrobe Prue picks out a black low-cut blouse and a mini silver skirt which she puts on Prue then opens up her purse and pulls out some money she gets all excited grabs her bag coat and climbs out the window._

Hallway

_The phone's ringing Melissa answers it._

MelissaHello?

Morris: Mel its Darryl is Phoebe around?

Melissa: Sure I'll get her.

_Melissa puts her hand against the receiver and calls for Phoebe._

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe it's for you its Darryl.

Phoebe: Okay.

_She comes in and picks up takes the phone of her._

Phoebe: Hello?

Darryl: When I first got the call I naturally dismissed it as a crank but I realised it was Deputy Marrow on the other end.

Phoebe:Okay Darryl can you speed this up cause' I'm kinda busy right now.

Morris:What flying?

_There's silence._

Darryl: Now see I've learned to interpret those pauses as admission.

Phoebe:What did he see?

Morris:Actually it was his wife she swore she saw a blonde hair young woman fly over her house earlier without a plane.

Phoebe: How about a broomstick?

Morris:Phoebe this isn't funny just the fact that a call like that got brought up to me gives you some idea of the pressure that I'm under here.

Piper:(from other room) Phoebe Mel?

Melissa:In here.

Phoebe: Okay Darryl I'm really sorry I'll make sure it doesn't happen again but I gotta go bye, bye.

_Piper and Leo walk in. _

Melissa: You didn't find the Genie?

Piper:We did but then we lost him Where's Prue?

Phoebe: Upstairs in her and Andy's room reminding us what a pain she was at seventeen.

Piper:Now you know why she was lucky to make it to eighteen.

Leo:Why? What do you mean?

Phoebe:Well you remember it better than I do.

Piper:At that time Prue was still with Andy anyway they had this huge major test which they had to study for, for school but Prue didn't wanna do it whereas Andy did because he was a straight a student Prue didn't like what he was doing and thought he was neglecting her so she fought comfort in someone else.

Melissa: She cheated on him?

Piper: Yeah it was Prue's rebellious stage she thought everything bad was good especially the guy she cheated on Andy with.

Phoebe:Until he attacked her.

Leo:What?

Piper:And Grams went crazy when she found out come to think of it that guy disappeared not too long after that you don't suppose Grams.

_The doorbell rings_

Phoebe: Hang on.

_They all go to answer the door _

_Piper opens it and finds a really old man standing there._

Piper: Can I help you?

Man:Piper why the hells this happening to me?

Piper: (Shocked) Dan oh my god.

_Andy hurries downstairs_

Andy: Guys, guys Prue snuck out of her window we have find her what? What is it?

Leo: Andy that's Dan.

_He looks at him._

Street

_Prue's driving along in BMW X5 she has the radio on and is checking herself out in the mirror she sees the dragon warlock standing in the middle of the road and slams on the breaks he walks up to the car._

Dragon Warlock:How about a lift?

_She smiles._

Prue/Andy's room 

_Piper's trying to call Prue Phoebe's touching things trying to get a premonition._

Piper:She's not answering.

Andy:Maybe she doesn't know how were there even cell phones ten years ago?

Piper:She knows what a ringing phone sounds like doesn't she? Can't you sense her Mel?

Melissa: No sorry she's not a witch anymore.

Piper: What about him?

Melissa: I don't know what he looks like remember?

Phoebe:Maybe I should fly around see if I can spot her car.

Piper:Noyou'll never find it you've a hard enough time controlling your power in daytime let alone nigh time.

Melissa: I could orb to her.

Piper: No the moment the dragon warlock saw you he'd kill her before you'd do anything.

Phoebe:Why can't I get a premonition when I want to? If I had one wish right now that's what it would be.

Piper:At least your wish didn't hurt anyone look at what mine did.

Melissa:That's not your fault mom.

Piper:How can it not be? Dan's aging because I wished for him to move on with his life he would be fine if it wasn't for me it's not fair he doesn't deserve this It's bad enough the wishes are biting us in the ass but not him this shouldn't be happening to him.

Andy:You have to find the Genie It's the only way to save Dan and Prue.

Golden Gate Park

_Prue's parked there Prue and the dragon warlock are sitting in the car music's playing softly on the radio._

Prue:So um what you, you don't have a name?

Dragon Warlock:I've many names depends where I am and what I'm like.

Prue:So why my sisters scared of you? Why did you come to our house today?

Dragon Warlock:Because they've something I want something's that mine you scared of me?

_Prue laughs._

Prue:No.

_They kiss her cell phone rings and Prue picks it up of the dashboard. _

Prue: God it's ringing again how do you turn it off?

_The dragon warlock presses a button they continue kissing he gets a bit rough. _

Prue: Easy okay, hey, hey, hey easy.

_He grabs her around the neck and his eyes glow red._

Dragon Warlock: (In a demonic voice) you scared of me now?

_She screams opens the car door and runs away the dragon warlock gets out of the car and the Genie walks up to him. _

Dragon Warlock: Won't be too long before she calls her sisters to come rescue her it's the perfect trap.

Genie:You didn't hurt her did ya? Because I thought I heard screams.

Dragon Warlock:You've spent too much time with humans already your developing a conscience.

_He grabs the Genie around the neck._

Dragon Warlock: If you want your freedom you'll do exactly as I say you understand?

Genie:Absolutely.

Dragon Warlock: Hmm mmm.

_He lets go of him and walks off._

Lounge

_Dan's on the couch Piper and Leo walk in Leo sits on the end of the couch he kneels on the floor._

Piper: Dan I'm so sorry.

Dan:I don't understand.

Piper:This' going to be hard for me to explain and even harder for you to believe we're witches Prue Phoebe and myself called the charmed ones and not your everyday kind of witches we have supernatural powers that we use to fight off.

_She pauses and looks at Leo _

Piper: demons and warlocks you know all the family emergencies I used to have? Um I never told you before because I didn't want you to be hurt because of it I didn't want something like this happening to you.

Leo:And I'm the same Leo Wyatt who died in nineteen forty two I'm a white lighter a guardian angel for witches.

Dan:Yeah right.

_Leo stands up and orbs out and then back in Piper touches Dan's hand but he pulls it away._

Prue/Andy's Room

_Phoebe picks up Prue's purse off the bed and has a premonition of the Genie's bottle falling under a wicker chair in the sunroom premonition ends._

Andy: What, what did you see?

_Phoebe runs out._

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe?

_The two run after her._

Hallway

_Phoebe comes down the stairs with Andy and Melissa behind them. _

Phoebe: Piper Leo!

_Piper and Leo walk out the lounge. _

Phoebe: I just had a premonition I've no idea what it means.

_The phone rings Piper answers it._

Piper:Hello?

Bushes

_Prue's hiding in the bushes whilst talking on her cell phone she's breathing heavily and crying._

Prue:(Upset)Piper thank god you have to help me.

Hallway

Piper:Prue?

Phoebe:Where's she?

Bushes

Prue: (Upset) Piper he's trying to kill me dragon he's trying to kill me and I don't think he's human.

Piper: Okay calm down uh where's he now?

Prue:(Upset)I don't know I think he's following me you have to come quick.

Piper:Okay Prue where you?

Prue:(Upset)Golden Gate Park.

Piper:Okay listen to me go to the lake where dad used to take us fishing remember? And hide under the bridge till we get there.

Prue:(Upset)I think he's coming.

Hallway

Piper:Prue, Prue?

_The phone goes dead._

Phoebe:What?

Piper:The dragon's after her.

Melissa: We've gotta get her.

_Phoebe Melissa and Piper grab their coats._

Andy:It's a trap you know it's a trap.

Phoebe:It doesn't matter Andy we have to go anyway.

Leo:Alright well at least go with a plan as Mel can't sense her Phoebe try using your new power fly over head spot him before he spots you.

Piper:Alright.

_She kisses Leo on the cheek._

Piper: Uh you two stay with Dan we'll be back.

Andy: You better be.

Piper:We gotta hurry it's gonna be light soon.

_Melissa orbs the three of them out._

Golden Gate Park Wednesday Eighth March

_Its daylight Melissa orbs in with Phoebe and Piper. _

Piper:Okay you think you can control the power this time?

Phoebe:I'll have to I've no choice alright I'll spot the dragon you freeze him we get Prue then Mel orbs us outta here.

Piper:Alright go fly.

_Phoebe raises her arms and she flies up into the air Prue comes running towards Piper and Melissa._

Prue:Mel Piper.

Melissa:AuntPrue!

_Both of them start running towards her._

Prue:Mel Piper.

Piper: Prue don't.

_The Genie runs out from behind a tree and grabs Piper._

Melissa: Go back aunt Prue go back.

Piper: (Angry) what're you doing? Let go of me.

Genie:I'm sorry.

_A dark lighter sent by the source orbs in and aims his arrow at Melissa Piper sees this. _

Piper: Look out Mel.

_The dark lighter fires an arrow in her chest before she can react to him she falls down groaning in pain the dark lighter orbs out._

Piper: NO!

_Phoebe flying sees this._

Phoebe: Oh my god.

_The Genie looks at Melissa horrified Piper tries to break free but Genie won't let her dragon warlock runs out from behind a tree and grabs Prue Piper sees this. _

Piper:(Angry)let her go! Let go of her damn it!

_The dragon warlock pulls out a knife._

Prue:Piper.

Piper:No.

_The dragon warlock sees Phoebe flying._

Dragon Warlock:Come on keep coming try and save your little sister.

Phoebe:No.

Piper:No, no, no, no.

_The dragon warlock plunges the knife into Prue's back. _

Piper: Nooo!

_Phoebe flies towards the ground._

Phoebe:Prue!

_She lands flat on her stomach on the ground._

Dragon Warlock:Time to get my power back.

_He throws Prue on the ground and heads over to Phoebe._

Piper:Let go.

_The Genie does so she freezes the dragon warlock and runs over to Prue._

Piper: Prue!

_Phoebe gets up and runs towards Prue Piper kneel down beside her._

Phoebe:(crying and panicking) Oh my god oh my god what do we do what do we do?

Piper:Leo can heal them both I know he can we just need to get them home.

Phoebe: How? Can Mel still orb us?

Piper: She'll have to go over and get her.

Phoebe: Okay.

Piper: But be careful make sure you don't touch the arrow.

_Phoebe runs over to Melissa and tries to pick her up she groans._

Melissa: (Groaning) Ah!

Phoebe: I know, I know.

Melissa: (Gasping) Aunt Prue?

Phoebe: Come on we have to get over to them and get home can you orb us?

Melissa: (Gasping) Just about.

_They orb over to Prue and Piper and then home._

Genie:Oh my God what have I done?

Kitchen

_Melissa orbs in with Prue Phoebe and Piper she's delirious now._

Phoebe:Leo! Leo!

Piper: Get a towel quickly.

_She does so Leo and Andy come in looking shocked._

Andy: (Worried) what happened?

Piper:Never mind just heal them both quickly Leo.

Phoebe: Got the towel.

Piper: Good break the end of the arrow and push it out through her body.

_Phoebe uses the towel and breaks the arrows end of Melissa groans in pain wrapping the towel round the arrow Phoebe pushes it out through Melissa's chest she screams. _

Melissa: (Screaming) Ah!

_And passes out Phoebe puts the blooded arrow beside her Leo kneels down beside them and holds both hands above there wounds they glow and start healing Melissa but not Prue._

Andy: What's the matter? Why aren't you healing Prue?

Phoebe:Leo.

Leo:I can't heal the dead.

_Phoebe Andy and Piper cry harder._

Piper:Yes you can.

_Fully healed Melissa wakes up._

Melissa: Mom? Aunt Phoebe what's going on? Aunt Prue?

_She turns beside her and sees Prue dead. _

Sunroom

_Phoebe Andy Piper and Melissa are sitting on the chair crying and holding each other Leo and the Genie walk in Phoebe Melissa and Piper stand up._

Phoebe:(Angry)what the hells he doing here?

Leo:Wait, wait just hear him out he may've an idea.

Genie:Listen I'm so sorry.

Melissa: (Angry) for me getting shot and aunt Prue dieing like hell you are.

_She goes over to grab him but Leo stops her._

Genie: Please look all I wanted was my freedom that's all I thought about I'm just a Genie.

Piper:(Angry)Get to the point.

Leo:He's willing to give up his freedom go back in the bottle and return everything to the way it was.

Andy:Even Prue?

Genie:It should I mean technically teenage Prue's the one who got killed not adult Prue.

Phoebe:How do we know this isn't just another trick?

Leo:Well if it gets Prue back you'll have the power of three to vanquish the dragon what've you gotta lose?

_Phoebe Piper and Melissa look at each other Phoebe takes the lid off the Genie's bottle._

Phoebe: After you.

_The Genie claps his hands once and rubs them together he disappears into the bottle._

Piper:Try to fly.

_Phoebe lifts her arms up nothing happens Phoebe Andy and Melissa run into the kitchen whilst Leo and Piper run in the lounge._

Kitchen

_Prue changes back to an adult. _

Lounge

_Dan changes back also._

Piper:Prue.

_Leo and Piper head towards the kitchen._

Kitchen

_Andy has Prue's head resting on his lap Piper and Leo walk in._

Piper:It worked Dan's.

Andy:No it didn't.

Melissa:All it did was turn her back into her adult self it didn't save her.

Phoebe: Wait the Genie's back in the bottle so if we can get him out then we have three more wishes right?

Andy:All we need's one.

Sunroom

_Piper comes running in heading towards the bottle the dragon warlock crashes through the window and pushes Piper on the floor the bottle gets knocked under a chair in Phoebe's premonition Phoebe Leo Andy and Melissa come in Leo comes over to Piper Dan comes in from the other room._

Dan:Piper?

Phoebe:Get down Dan.

_The dragon warlock turns around and blows fire at Dan he dives on the floor Phoebe kicks the dragon warlock in the stomach and he blows fire at her Andy and Melissa pulls her out of the way and they crouch around the corner._

Andy: You see where the bottle went?

Phoebe:No I've no idea wait yeah in my premonition Mel distract him.

Melissa:Right you get the bottle.

_Melissa orbs out._

Dragon Warlock:Too bad you don't have my power anymore.

_Melissa orbs in behind the dragon warlock._

Melissa:Hey dragon breath.

_The dragon warlock turns around Melissa distracts him by kicking and punching him Phoebe runs over to the chair and gets the bottle the dragon warlock blows fire at Melissa she avoids it by side summersaults out of the way Phoebe rubs the bottle and the Genie appears._

Phoebe:I wish Prue were alive.

_The Genie clicks his fingers. _

Phoebe: Piper check on Prue.

_Piper goes into the kitchen._

Dragon Warlock:Where the hell did you come from?

Genie:Oh, no, no, that's where you came from.

_Prue and Piper walk in joining hands they say the warlock killing spell._

Prue/Phoebe/Piper: THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE.

_The dragon warlock starts flying and heads for the window he explodes._

Outside Dan's House 

_Piper walks up the stairs and rings the doorbell Dan answers the door._

Piper:Hi.

Dan:Piper I really don't feel like talking right now.

_He starts to close the door but Piper stops him_

Piper:Wait, wait we're goanna have to talk sometime.

Dan:No we don't I don't know how you expect me to react to your secret but I don't I'm really sorry you told me I wish you never did I wish I never saw what I saw I never imagined things like that even existed.

Piper:Dan.

Dan:Please just go away I don't wanna know anymore and I don't wanna know anymore about you.

_Dan closes the door._

Lounge

_Prue Phoebe Leo Piper Andy Melissa and the Genie are there._

Phoebe: So it was the Source who sent the dragon after us?

Genie: Yeah sorry about that and what me did to you.

Prue:It's over now we showed them what we're made of so hopefully he'll think twice before coming after us.

Phoebe:Plus it means that there's some method to this wiccan madness some greater purpose It's nice to finally know.

Leo:Be careful what you wish for.

Phoebe:Oh I'm a reformed wish-a-holic believe me I'm in no hurry to get any new powers.

Melissa:Yeah besides the power that you already haves the one that saved the day anyway.

Phoebe: I know and I love it I just have to work on controlling it better.

Prue:Yeah and I'm not goanna worry about trying to have too much romantic time what we gets good enough.

Andy: I'll say.

_Prue and Phoebe smile._

Genie:Well speaking of wishes you still got two left you know.

Prue:Yes we know and we already know what one of them is if you're up to it that is we want to make you mortal keep you off of the Source's radar once and for all.

Leo: True freedom and not just from the bottle although mortality's the consequence.

Melissa:And feelings too even the painful ones.

Genie:That's okay I think I'm ready I'm feeling very sensitive these days.

_Piper walks in. _

Genie: Let me ask you something why would you do that for me? I mean especially after I helped kill you.

Prue:Yeah well you also helped bring me back and besides once you're human we don't have to worry about you tricking us again.

Piper:But there's one wish you have to grant first one that I need I want Dan to have peace of mind to forget about all the horrible things that have happened in the last couple of days about who we all really are I wish Dan could truly move on with his life without consequences.

Genie:Your wish is my command.

_He clicks his fingers and the choker around his neck disappears. _

Porch

_Piper walks outside and sees Dan in his front yard picking up the paper he looks over at Piper and she waves he waves back and goes inside the Genie comes outside._

Piper:No tricks right?

Genie: No tricks I mean what can I do I've no powers.

_The Genie leaves _

Hallway

_Piper walks back inside Leo Phoebe Prue Andy and Melissa are standing in there._

Andy:Well that was an interesting couple of days.

Phoebe: You can say that again.

_The Elders call Leo._

Leo:They're calling me I've gotta go.

Piper: Okay see you later.

_They kiss he orbs out Andy's pager goes._

Andy: It's the boss he wants me at work.

Prue: Yeah I've gotta get to Buckland's.

Piper: And me to the club you two need going anywhere.

Melissa: Yes upstairs to sleep I'm tired.

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: No I'm goanna call Cole I miss him.

Prue: Okay we'll be back later.

Melissa: Bye.

_Prue Andy and Piper leave the house Phoebe and Melissa go upstairs._

Melissa's Room

_She comes in plopping herself down on her bed Melissa notices a box with a letter on the bedside cabinet addressed to her she opens it up and reads it._

Dear Cuz,

If you're reading this letter now then me Suz and Ben have finally destroyed Baccarra thus changing our future as well as yours and the kids.

_Melissa's eyes water at this news._

And even though we'll never see each other again we'll always love each other and know in the knowledge that we succeeded in preventing our real parents from been murdered and our adopted parents to included with this letters a box of staff to remember us by.

_She opens up the box revealing a fire truck belonging to her son Alex a teddy bear belonging to Maggie a pair of cufflinks of Ben's an engraved birthday watch of future Cole's and a favourite necklace of Patty's Melissa looks at them longingly then returns to the letter._

So you won't feel totally lost without us now that you can't come back all I can say now's good luck god speed and hope you save our family from the past Source and have a wonderful life in the past we'll miss you.

Patty.

Melissa: (Upset) I'll miss you to Cuz.

_Melissa puts the letter down then lies back on her bedpost contemplating_ _what her life will be like now the camera holds onto her pulling away fading._

The End


End file.
